Holiday Fun Times with Belle and Mr Gold
by theshadowinyourownsunshine
Summary: Belle learns traditions of the real world holidays.
1. Halloween

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Belle learns traditions of the real world holidays. First up is Halloween!

"Belle, I would like to take you to the local pumpkin patch," Mr. Gold declared one chilly fall morning.

"Oh, does Cinderella need another carriage?" Belle asked softly.

"Have you heard of Halloween?" Mr. Gold smirked.

Belle paused trying to rack her memory of what Halloween was. "I can't say that I remember," she shrugged.

"Okay well let me explain, every year on the last day of October, children go door to door dressed up in all sorts of fantastical costumes. Witches, goblins, fairies, princesses, vampires, and more! And when they ring your doorbell they say "Trick or Treat" and you give them candy," explained Mr. Gold.

"Really now?" Belle asked.

"Yes, and the children love it."

"What does this have to do with pumpkins?"

"Well people decorate their houses with pumpkins and they carve them making jack o lanterns," Mr. Gold continued, "And you put a candle on the inside and it glows."

"Can we go back to the "Trick or Treat" thing? What happens if you don't give them candy?" Belle questioned.

"They will cause mischief."

"But doesn't the sugar from the candy cause them to act wild?"

Mr. Gold shrugged and led her out the door. "Come now Dearie, let's get a pumpkin."

Being the gentleman he was he offered Belle his arm and she gracefully took it. They both dressed warmly for the cold fall weather and they bundled close together. The pumpkin patch was not far and when they arrived Belle's eyes widened in excitement.

"How…amazing!" she gasped.

"Now you go pick one you like!"

Belle ran as fast as she could and she disappeared. Mr. Gold laughed at her enthusiasm. She sure was eager. A few moments later he heard her calling him. "I found one!" she announced.

Mr. Gold made his way over and of course Belle had to pick the largest one in the patch. This was her first Halloween and she was very excited. The pumpkin was placed in a cart and Belle wheeled it to the front. Mr. Gold paid for Belle's pumpkin and she carried it all the way home. She put it on the front doorstep. "So when do we carve it?" Belle asked.

"Tomorrow," Mr. Gold grinned.

Belle could hardly sleep that night out of pure excitement. Halloween was tomorrow and it was going to be an experience. She kept tossing and turning and it was keeping Mr. Gold up. He was happy at her excitement, but he wished she would sit still for at least five minutes. Finally Belle was so tired of moving around she fell asleep as did Mr. Gold.

The morning came and Mr. Gold set up a table where Belle could make her jack o lantern. He placed some newspaper down and grabbed a few knives for carving. Belle looked a bit nervous but she knew that it would be okay.

"First, go ahead and cut around the top of the pumpkin. We have to remove the inside."

Belle grabbed the knife and began to cut. "This looks harder than it really is," admitted Belle sheepishly.

"Do you need help with it?"

Belle nodded and Mr. Gold took over for her. "Now go ahead and remove the top portion."

Belle pulled it off and looked inside. "It's so gooey and lots of seeds," Belle gasped.

"You have to get your hands dirty for this," Mr. Gold instructed.

Belle rolled up her sleeves and stuck her hand in the inside of the pumpkin and pulled out the insides. She giggled when she pulled her hand out and it was sticky. She was looking for a towel to wipe her hand and Mr. Gold handed her one. "There you go," he encouraged.

Belle felt so proud. She was doing really well so far. "Now, give your jack o lantern some eyes and a nose and a mouth. You can draw it with a marker and then you will use the knife to cut out the shapes."

Belle looked focused as she took the pen and let her inner artist out. Mr. Gold was fascinated by Belle's movements. She was so graceful and elegant even though the task at hand was rather messy. She grabbed the knife and cut along the shapes watching them pop out. Belle was grinning at her handiwork. She was pleasantly surprise.

"Wow Belle, it looks amazing!" Mr. Gold smiled as he inspected the pumpkin.

"It turned out better than I thought it would," laughed Belle.

"Don't ever put yourself down. You are a talented woman and very creative."

Belle took her pumpkin and placed it on the porch and stood back to admire it. "Now when the sun sets we will put the candle inside. But as of right now, we need to buy candy for the children. Let's go to the store," Mr. Gold said.

They drove to the store and Belle felt a little timid going in. There was a scary Halloween prop in the window of a giant scary clown and it's eyes were glowing. She grabbed Mr. Gold's hand for protection. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her as she clutched his hand tighter.

Belle was scared to admit it but the Halloween decorations were terrifying her. "I'm okay," she lied.

Belle gasped when they passed a giant singing skeleton. What sort of dark magic was this Halloween she began to tell herself. When they got to the candy lane, Mr. Gold grabbed a few random bags and they proceeded to the checkout lane. They came back home and Belle could finally take a deep breath.

The sun began to set and Belle prepared herself for the trick or treaters. They put the candle in the jack o lantern and watched it glow.

Mr. Gold and Belle made a deal that they would open the door together because Mr. Gold knew that Belle would freak out at some of the costumes. For the first batch of children, Belle handled it really well. But once monsters showed up she would run and hide. "Forgive her," he would say to the children, "This is her first Halloween."

The children would nodded eagerly and continue about their day. Around eight or nine o clock the trick or treaters stopped coming. "What do we do with the extra candy?" Belle wondered.

"Well either you and I can have some, or I can take some to the pawn shop."

"How about half stays here and half goes to the shop!"

"Deal. Oh and before I forget lets get the candle from the pumpkin."

They stepped outside and to Mr. Gold's horror someone had smashed Belle's pumpkin. She looked crushed. "I worked so hard on it," she said aloud.

"That's the one thing I don't like about Halloween," Mr. Gold sighed, "We can get you another one."

"No, that's okay! I can wait again until next year."

Belle walked back into the house and opened a piece of candy for herself. Mr. Gold sat down next to her and he also had a piece of candy. "Happy Halloween," Belle smiled.

"Happy Halloween Belle."

She leaned up against him and said, "You smell like pumpkin."

Author's Note: I think I will do Thanksgiving next. Or maybe I won't go in order. We shall see.


	2. Thanksgiving

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

"Belle, thanksgiving is coming up next week. I hope you like turkey!" Mr. Gold hinted.

"What's thanksgiving?" Belle gulped.

Mr. Gold took a moment to try and figure out the best way to explain it. "It happens on a Thursday towards the end of the month and it happens in November. Families get together and make a feast of all sorts of delicious treats."

"So one of them will be turkey."

"Yes people typically make turkey, stuffing, sweet potatoes, gravy, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, and more."

Belle's eyes widened at the all of the foods. "It's also a day to give thanks to whomever or whatever you have in your life. But most people just use the day as an excuse to stuff themselves with food."

Belle understood and smiled. "So we will have to go to the store and pick out a turkey," Mr. Gold explained.

"Just like when we went to the pumpkin patch!" giggled Belle.

"Yes, and I think it would be best if this time I picked out the turkey Belle. You tend to go for the largest objects you can find."

Belle walked over to Mr. Gold and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You said it was a day for families. Does this mean we should invite my father over?" Belle asked.

Mr. Gold looked into Belle's sweet blue eyes that sparkled with delight and joy. "Well.."

"Please?"

Belle was pouting and Mr. Gold knew that there was no way that he was going to win this time around. So he consented, but inside of his mind he was going to mentally prepare himself for a disastrous thanksgiving.

"I will go tell him that he is invited.," Belle beamed, "Now come with me!"

Belle and Mr. Gold went out the door and headed over to Moe French's house. Belle was so excited when she rang the doorbell and she could hear her father walking to the door. When the front door swung open Belle practically jumped on her father. "Father!" she laughed as Moe French hugged his daughter and twirled her around.

"Belle," he smiled.

That smile though was soon wiped off his face when he saw Mr. Gold standing behind Belle. "Gold," he curtly said.

"Mr. French I am here on behalf of your daughter. "

"Good, because I already paid you the rent."

"Father I wanted to invite you over for Thanksgiving. It would really mean a lot to me if you came."

Moe French looked at his daughter and then back to Mr. Gold. He knew it would be awkward and tense, but he would do anything for his daughter. "Yes, yes I will be there."

Belle twirled in delight. "Gold, may I bring a guest with me?" Moe French curiously inquired.

"It's up to Belle, you're her father. Don't ask me."

"Of course Papa," Belle grinned.

Mr. Gold face planted. This was going to be a memorable thanksgiving.

When Mr. Gold and Belle finally got to the store, they went to the meat department to search for a turkey. Mr. Gold watched as Belle stared at all of the turkey and she went to lift one. "Belle, I thought I said I was going to pick out the turkey."

Belle blushed as she set down the turkey. "I'm sorry I forgot."

"No matter."

Mr. Gold thought for a moment. This was Belle's first thanksgiving, and she was so excited. Perhaps he would just let her pick out the turkey. "Belle, why don't you pick out the turkey? I think it's only fair considering that this will be your first time. Try and look for a turkey that's around twelve pounds," suggested Mr. Gold.

They left the store with a twenty three pound turkey. Mr. Gold was so not amused, but he would do anything for Belle. "I hope you like leftovers because we will be having a lot," Mr. Gold teased.

Belle was so proud of herself that she poked Mr. Gold in the chest and said, "That's what you get for letting me pick out the turkey."

Mr. Gold laughed and kissed Belle. "You my dear, are hilarious."

"So what else do people on thanksgiving do?"

"Watch football, play football, talk, remember and recall stories, watch a parade on tv."

"Oh okay. What's football?"

Mr. Gold went into a very lengthy explanation of football and Belle spaced out so many times and would just smiled and nod as he continued. "Do you understand?" Mr. Gold questioned.

"No, not really, maybe another time."

Thanksgiving day had finally arrived and Mr. Gold was so nervous about the arrival of Moe French and his guest whoever that might be. Mr. Gold silently thought to himself that he hoped it wasn't Regina. Regina though had Henry so that wasn't an option.

"Belle dearest, who do you think your father invited?" Mr. Gold worried.

"Not sure, but I sure hope it's not Regina."

"Ah you and I are on the same page then. Excellent."

"So what time should we put the turkey in?"

"Let's say around noon."

"My dad and his guest will probably be here around eleven thirty."

Mr. Gold turned to look at the clock and gasped when he saw it was eleven twenty. "That means I only have ten more minutes to prepare myself!"

Mr. Gold went into panic mode and ran around the house to the best of his ability and cleaned everything in sight. Belle just stood back and laughed.

Ding dong went the doorbell! Belle and Mr. Gold practically ran over to the door and when the opened it, to their surprise there was Moe French and next to him was Gaston. And Gaston was in a wheelchair. "Hello Belle," smiled Gaston.

"You're alive? I thought you died!" Belle gasped as she went to hug him.

Mr. Gold felt a twinge of jealously watching his Belle hug another man that wasn't him. Moe French could see that and he was relishing in Mr. Gold's pain. "Gold," smirked Moe French.

Gaston wheeled himself up to Mr. Gold and whispered, "The girl will be mine you monster."

"She is mine," Mr. Gold snapped quietly to Gaston.

Gaston wheeled inside of the house and Moe followed by Belle walked inside. "We are going to put the turkey in the oven at noon," Belle explained.

"Great!" smiled Moe.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yes, I would like some water," smiled Gaston.

"I'll take a soda," Moe ordered.

Mr. Gold and Belle disappeared into the kitchen and Belle covered her mouth with her hands. "I can not believe my father. I love you not Gaston. He doesn't think I should be with you."

"Who cares what he thinks! As long as you are happy with me that's all I ask."

Belle smiled and unfortunately at that moment Gaston had entered the kitchen. "You never loved me?"

"Damn right," Belle said.

Gaston looked sad and cried, "I thought we had something-"

"Stop being cliché," snapped Mr. Gold, "If you want to impress a woman you must speak from your heart."

Gaston shut his mouth and went back into the living room. Mr. Gold and Belle came back out with the drinks.

To be continued….


	3. Thanksgiving Part 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

At noon, Mr. Gold put the turkey in the oven but not before rubbing it down with all the proper seasonings. He was watching Belle from the kitchen and also keeping an eye on Gaston. He thought about how odd Regina's punishment was for Gaston. He would never tell Belle his secret though that happened way back in fairytale land when Gaston was a rose.

"Gaston got a job over at the Mayor's office."

"That's great Gaston."

"Thanks Belle, they said they really enjoy having me over so far, I might be getting promoted soon," bragged Gaston.

Mr. Gold came out from the kitchen and said, "Belle, I need help with the turkey."

Belle got up and went into the kitchen. "Can you put it in the oven?"

Belle laughed as she lifted it up into the oven. "Sure thing. What temperature?"

Belle set the oven and let the turkey roast. "In a while we can start to make some of the other items."

Mr. Gold went into the living room and sat down in his chair, while Belle sat next to her father. "Belle, you know Gaston is still single," her father urged.

"Father, I am with Rumplestiltskin."

"Yes, but that can change."

"No it won't. I love him."

Gaston gasped, Moe gasped, Belle was glowing with joy, and Mr. Gold was overjoyed. Suddenly the oven began to make a weird beeping sound. "I'm going to check the oven," Belle announced.

A few moments later…

"RUM! The oven turned itself off!" Belle yelled.

Mr. Gold went into the kitchen to see what the problem was. He looked at the oven and sure enough it was turned off. "Let's just reset it," he smiled.

The oven was reset and Moe and Gaston came into the kitchen. "Why don't we start making the other foods?" suggested Moe.

"Fine."

Moe was in charge of making the pie, Gaston didn't do anything, Mr. Gold made the stuffing, and Belle was in charge of making the mashed potatoes. She was so proud of all the work she did and she kept wanting to show Mr. Gold.

"Good job Belle," encouraged Mr. Gold.

Gaston came over to Belle and stared at the mashed potatoes. "Those look way to lumpy," he complained.

Belle glared at him as the oven started to beep. "I think that's the timer. Let's check the turkey!" Mr. Gold whispered.

The turkey was pulled out of the oven and the temperature read that the turkey was ready. "To the table!" smiled Belle as they took all the food over.

Moe was in charge of cutting up the turkey and when he did he had a horrified look on his face. "The turkey isn't done!"

He turned the turkey around to show Gold and in one area it was still pretty pink. "I can fix that!" Mr. Gold smirked.

The turkey was put back into the oven. Everyone sat at the table not saying much and waiting for the turkey. Time went by and suddenly there was a burning smell coming from the kitchen. Belle ran and when she opened the oven the turkey was on fire. "THE TURKEY IS ON FIRE!" She shrieked.

She grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to put the fire out. The turkey was burnt and charred and Belle felt like a failure. This was supposed to be her first thanksgiving and so far nothing was turning out the way it was supposed to. Mr. Gold came into the kitchen and saw Belle staring at the burnt turkey. "That happened on my first thanksgiving," Mr. Gold began to say.

Belle looked sad. "I ruined dinner," she sighed.

"No you didn't, it was a learning experience."

"Where's dinner? I'm starving!" Gaston complained.

When he smelt the burnt turkey he was disgusted. "Yuck! What a disaster!" he sneered.

Moe threw his hands up and sighed. "Come on Gaston let's go get some Chinese food."

"Wait, it's a tradition on thanksgiving to say what we are thankful for!" Belle stopped her father.

"I'm thankful for the fact I won't have to eat that burnt turkey," Moe glared.

"I'm thankful for the fact I won't be marrying you and be subjected to your awful cooking skills," glared Gaston.

With that the two of them were gone. Belle didn't say much for the next ten minutes.

"Did you just want to order a pizza instead?" Belle finally asked sadly.

Mr. Gold hugged Belle and whispered, "If that's what you want, then alright."

Belle sadly went over to the telephone and dialed the number for the delivery pizza. The doorbell rang a few moments later and Mr. Gold went to see who it was. He looked to see it was Ruby and she was holding a basket. Mr. Gold opened the door. "Yes Ruby?"

"I was working over at the diner, and Moe French and some guy I've never seen before came in. They were talking about Belle and a burnt turkey. Well it's thanksgiving, and I felt bad for her and I brought you some turkey from the diner," Ruby smiled.

"That was kind of you," Mr. Gold chuckled.

"I remember my first thanksgiving," smiled Ruby as she reflected on the past as she handed Mr. Gold the basket.

He gladly took it and Ruby started to walk away. "Wait!" Mr. Gold called.

Ruby turned around and Mr. Gold asked, "Would you like to join us? Belle needs family more than ever."

Ruby walked into the house and joined Mr. Gold and Belle. "I canceled the pizza, I heard everything!" Belle declared.

Ruby grinned as Belle hugged her friend. "What would I do without you?" asked Belle.

The three sat down at the table and Belle said, "Before we begin, I wanted to say what I was thankful for."

Ruby and Mr. Gold listened. "I'm thankful for the fact the curse is broken and that I am no longer trapped. I am thankful for showers, considering how few I had when I was locked up. I am thankful for you Ruby for providing us with turkey when I messed up the meal. I am thankful that I have you Rum. I love you. "

"I am thankful for you too Belle, I thank the stars above every day," Mr. Gold smiled.

"I'm thankful that Mr. Gold let me feed you guys," laughed Ruby.

"Happy thanksgiving everyone!" cheered Belle.


	4. Belle Learns About Santa

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks for all of your support. 4 more days!

It was December 23rd and it had been snowing outside most of the day. The skies were gray and it would not stop. Belle was working in the library that day and she hoped it would go by rather quickly so Mr. Gold could tell her all about Christmas Eve and then Christmas.

Early into Belle's shift Henry Mills, the mayor's son came walking up to the counter with a cheeky grin on his face. "Are you excited about Christmas?" asked Henry.

Belle placed down her books and grinned and nodded her head excitedly. "It seems like such a magical holiday!" she giggled.

"Especially for me, Santa Claus visits us."

Belle shifted her eyes and then widened them. "Who is Santa?"

"Santa Claus is a rather fat and jolly man with white hair and a beard. He is cheerful and jolly and he has a list of people who are naughty or nice."

"What happens when you are nice?" Belle questioned.

"You get presents!" exclaimed Henry.

Belle twirled and clapped her hands in excitement, but then she paused in horror as she thought of her lover Mr. Gold. "What happens if you are naughty?" panicked Belle thinking she was going to lose the love of her life.

"Santa gives you a lump of coal or an onion depending on his moods."

Belle looked horrified as she went running into the back to call Mr. Gold. She could barely dial the phone her hands were shaking so bad. "Rum! It's me Belle!" she shouted into the phone.

"Yes Dear, I can hear you," Mr. Gold replied calmly.

"Rum, have you been good this year?" Belle panicked.

"Uhh it depends on how you look at it."

"RUM, this is important! If you weren't you are going to get a lump of coal or an onion."

Mr. Gold paused for a moment and then couldn't help it but started to laugh at the poor girl. "Belle, did someone tell you about Santa?"

"Henry did."

"Belle, dear, I get coal every year."

Belle felt her heart crush and she whispered, "Oh!"

"Nothing to worry about. I usually toss the present out every year."

Belle gasped in shock and horror. "As soon as I come home, we are going to discuss this Santa stuff even more," Belle demanded as she hung up.

Belle went back to the counter where Henry was still waiting for her. "I heard everything," he laughed.

Belle smoothed her hair and took a deep breath and went to put her books back on the shelf. Belle had a hard time focusing and she decided that she was going to leave a bit early that day. When she came home, she stared at the Christmas tree that she and Mr. Gold had decorated. All of the beautiful ornaments were glowing with the flickering lights. The sight of the tree always made Belle smile. "You're home early," commented Mr. Gold as he walked over to Belle.

"So are you," Belle smirked.

"Would you like to sit and talk?"

"Of course."

Belle sat down next to Mr. Gold and they began to talk again. "I thought with me in your life, it would bring out some of the good in you. I know it's there," Belle sighed.

"Belle, you have to understand…things are complicated."

"I know," she sighed, "But maybe this year it will change."

Mr. Gold didn't look to hopeful. He tried to hide it the best he could. "How does Santa know what to give people for Christmas?"

"They usually write him a letter."

"Okay."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"What happens on Christmas?"

"It depends on the family, but on Christmas morning people gather around the tree watching their children and family open presents. People are merry and jolly. And they spend time together. Usually people have a nice dinner or something like that. Some people go to church."

"I get it."

"Adults sometimes will give each other gifts, sort of like an exchange. I don't expect anything from you Belle. You're love is all I really need.."

Belle blushed as they held hands. "I'm going into town for a while and I will be back later," smiled Mr. Gold.

"Okay," smiled Belle.

Mr. Gold stood up with Belle and kissed her as he walked out the door. Belle frowned and ran over to her desk. She whipped out a piece of paper and frantically began to write a letter to Santa. It read:

Dear Mr. Santa Claus,

I don't know you, but I guess you know me. My name is Belle French and it has recently come to my attention what you do and I just learned about Christmas. Holly jolly indeed.

I was told people wrote to you their Christmas wish, and seeing how this is my first Christmas I thought I would write to you. I am not asking you for a gift. Instead, I am writing to you on behalf of Rumplestiltskin Gold. He is my true love and I know in my heart he is the one for me. I'm asking you for one Christmas to forgive him and to give him a second chance. He is a very complex layered man. I know deep in his heart that there is some good in him. I have seen it firsthand. If this is a selfish thing, then so be it. But I know this is what I want more than anything.

Please give him a chance. If you are the man people say you are then I know this to be true. Thank you for reading this.

Love,

Belle.

She smiled as she finished writing her name and placed the letter in an envelope. She wrote Santa in large letters and licked it shut and put a stamp on it. She left it by the front door and went to grab her coat. She was going to go out for a bit and perhaps meet up with Ruby. Belle forgot about her letter and left it by the front door.

When Mr. Gold came home he found the note on the ground and his curiosity got the better of him. Should I? He thought to himself.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath and began to open the letter and when he began to read it, he was so touched and choked up. Belle was so forgiving and kind. If only the entire world felt this way. He resealed the letter and put it in his mailbox. Mr. Gold put away his purchases and went to make a cup of tea using Belle's chipped cup.

Belle came home a few hours later and had a bag with her. Mr. Gold wanted to tell her about her letter he had read, but decided not to. "Went shopping?" he eyed her bag.

"Yes, I needed some new clothes," Belle smiled, "I was with Ruby."

"I'm glad you two are such close friends."

Belle went to her closet and placed the bag in it. She would put the stuff away later. "Belle there are a few things I did not tell you about Christmas."

"What else is there?" asked Belle.

"Mistletoe."

"Wha-"

"If two people are underneath mistletoe it's a tradition for the people to kiss."

"Oh I see."

"Oh Rum, Ruby asked if we weren't busy to come to her Christmas party. Can we go?"

Mr. Gold couldn't help himself with Belle smiling. "We shall go."


	5. Christmas Eve and Christmas

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

On Christmas Eve, Belle was sitting beneath the tree watching the lights glow. Mr. Gold had went out for a while to get some dinner and Belle placed a few presents underneath the tree. The other day when Belle went shopping, she bought a few Christmas presents for Mr. Gold and she secretly wished that he would not be angry with her.

The jingling of his keys could be heard and Belle jolted up and ran to hide. "Belle?" Mr. Gold called.

He saw the presents. "Belle?" he repeated again.

Belle slowly walked out from her hiding place. "What are those?"

"What are what?"

"Underneath the tree."

"Those? Oh, well, they are for you."

"Belle…"

"I know I shouldn't have…but I did it because I love you. I did it out of kindness."

Mr. Gold didn't want to tell Belle but he had bought her a few presents as well. "I am touched Belle," he smiled.

Belle nervously smiled and said, "I'll go make us some tea."

Mr. Gold practically ran over to the tree and placed Belle's presents underneath the tree. Christmas morning was going to magical indeed.

"Belle, what time is Ruby's party tomorrow?"

"Five o'clock."

Mr. Gold smiled and went to join Belle in the kitchen. He took a seat and began to sip his tea. "I hope my father won't be there with Gaston," Belle admitted.

"Me too."

Belle sat down and sipped her tea with Mr. Gold. There was a knock at the front door and Belle went to answer the door. When she opened the door outside stood Henry and he had a wrapped package in his hand. "Hi Belle," he chirped.

"Henry what are you doing here?"

"I have a present for you."

He handed the package to Belle and said, "Don't open it until tomorrow."

Belle watched as Henry ran across the way. Mr. Gold came up behind Belle and touched the package. "So Henry gave us a present? Let's open it."

Belle smacked his hand. "Not until tomorrow."

She placed it underneath the tree, and then walked over to the window where it was snowing outside. Mr. Gold came over and watched it with her. "It's so beautiful," she smiled.

"It is," Mr. Gold replied looking at Belle.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to dance in the snow."

Mr. Gold looked down at his leg and then back at Belle. "Let's do it!" he exclaimed.

"But Rum, your leg!"

"You are worth it."

Belle and Mr. Gold went outside and stood in the front yard as the snow gently fell. Belle and Mr. Gold held each other close in the snow and he twirled her around. She laughed as the snow fell upon her. Mr. Gold pulled her close to him and wiped a snowflake that fell on her face. "How is this?"

"It's amazing."

They went back inside and Belle and Mr. Gold cuddled on the couch. They fell asleep together like that and didn't get up for the rest of the night.

The next morning it was Christmas! Belle woke up and noticed that there were a few more packages and she gasped. Belle gently nudged Mr. Gold and he stirred himself awake. "Look Rum!"

Mr. Gold gasped at the vision before him. "Let's get a fire started and then we shall open presents!"

Mr. Gold put a few logs on the fire and started it letting the wood burn. "Belle I want you to open this package first," smiled Mr. Gold as he handed one to her.

Belle looked at it and slowly began to remove the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped when she saw what it was. It was a book of fairytales! Belle loved books so Mr. Gold knew she would be happy.

"You open this one," said Belle as she handed a package to him.

Mr. Gold opened it rather quickly and he smiled when he saw that inside was a lovely new suit. "Oh thank you Belle!" he gasped, "I will wear this for Ruby's party tonight."

Mr. Gold handed Belle another package. It was a beautiful blue dress. "How lovely!" she giggled.

Mr. Gold also gave Belle a cell phone and a purse. Belle also gave Mr. Gold a nice watch and some Christmas chocolates. "Should we open the one from Henry?" asked Mr. Gold.

Belle nodded eagerly and they opened it and gasped. It was a painting of Mr. Gold and Belle dancing together from when they were in fairytale land. Belle began to tear up and she hugged Mr. Gold. "Belle it looks like there are two more presents, would you hand those over?"

Belle saw one was for her and the other was for Mr. Gold, and where it said from it read Santa. "Oh Rum, I hope there isn't an onion in there," Belle whispered.

Mr. Gold opened the box and burst out laughing. He pulled out a book and it was called "Cooking with Onions 101". Belle screamed with laughter and then she opened hers. It was a pretty bracelet. "Here let me put that on for you," Mr. Gold offered.

He came over and gently touched her wrist so he could put the two clasps together. It fit perfectly and Belle smiled. In her eyes Mr. Gold could see the flames of the fire. Just like the flames, his love for Belle was on fire and burning. He leaned forward and whispered, "Merry Christmas my love."

And she leaned forward to kiss him. "Merry Christmas Rum."

Author's Note: Up next is Ruby's holiday party! Appearances by all your favorites.


	6. Ruby's Party

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. Onward to the party of Ruby!

Belle and Mr. Gold arrived at Ruby's at exactly 5 pm. Mr. Gold was a sharp man and loved to be on time. Belle had spent an hour fussing over what kind of makeup and hairstyle she needed.

Ruby opened the front door and glomped Belle and then smiled at Mr. Gold. "Welcome to the party!"

Ruby led them inside where all the gang was together. So far Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Granny, Leroy, Archie, Marco, Regina, Mother Superior, and Sister Astrid were gathered around sitting down sipping on drinks. "People will be arriving all through the night, so let's have a good time," Ruby announced.

Belle was nervous but she told herself that it was just a party. She had her friends there, and she had Mr. Gold. He promised to protect her and that's exactly what he was going to do. Belle sat down next to Henry and waved. "Thank you for the gift," she thanked him.

"It was for the both of you to enjoy."

"Did you draw it yourself?"

"I did."

"You are an amazing artist you know that?"

Henry blushed and hugged Belle. Mr. Gold watched how Belle interacted with Henry. She was so gentle and kind and caring. She listened to him and took the time to talk with him. Mr. Gold went to speak to David. Belle was looking at him.

"So Gold, how are things with you and Belle?"

"Couldn't be better. Things are wonderful."

"She really is lovely," admired Mary Margaret.

"She is so kind," Emma added, "Too kind."

"Those with kind hearts will be the truest of all," Archie smiled.

"Oh I agree," Mother Superior gazed at Archie.

He turned bright pink.

Regina was looking at Belle and she walked up to her. Mr. Gold's heart raced as he knocked over a table and ran in front of Belle. "Stay away from my lady!" Mr. Gold yelled.

The entire room froze and stared. Regina's eyes bugged out and she stepped away. "Rum, relax," Belle pleaded.

"No I won't relax! She took you away from me. If she takes you again…who will help me go through the onion cookbook?"

"On-onion cookbook?" laughed Rub y.

"Yeah, you heard me."

"Belle's and I's love is much like an onion. The sight of it maybe odd, but when held close it brings a tear to your eye. It's also layered and complex and sweet."

"Did you really just compare my love to you to an onion?"

"Yes Dearie."

Belle did not look happy. "Onions smell bad," she whispered.

"But if cooked properly, it smells wonderful!"

"You win Rum, our love is like an onion."

Belle through up her hands and went to be with Ruby. "Can you believe him?" Belle sighed.

"You have to admit, it's kind of funny," giggled Ruby.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jefferson appeared and grabbed Belle's hand. "Come Belle, we shall tango!"

Belle and Jefferson tangoed through the house and when they reached the living room, Mr. Gold stared. His girlfriend was tangoing with the town's madman. "Let's all dance!" cheered Ruby.

Mr. Gold pulled Belle away from Jefferson and had a stunned look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" asked Mr. Gold.

"I'm fine, I think I need some fresh air for a bit."

"Would you like me to join you?"

"No, I need to be alone for a bit."

Mr. Gold watched sadly as Belle went through the front door. "Where's Belle going?" Ruby asked as Archie twirled her around.

"She's outside."

"Should we join her?"

"Give her a few minutes. You have to remember Ruby, things are complicated for her. She was locked in a cell for 28 years."

Meanwhile outside, Belle was sitting on a bench watching the snow fall. She closed her eyes and listening to the sounds of all the people celebrating. For some reason, Belle felt sad but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps it was the fact that Christmas was ending and that she would have to wait another year for it to happen again.

Ruby's front door opened and out walked Mr. Gold. "Belle, are you coming back in?" he asked softly.

"Yes," her voice cracked a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Belle shuffled her weight from one foot onto the other. "It's Christmas Belle, you should be happy."

"I know, I do feel happy, but there is something else inside that is making me sad. I guess it's the fact that Christmas is ending."

Archie came outside. He had been listening to the two of them talk. "Belle, I think I know what the problem is. You are used to your happiness being taken away. This is one of the few times you were happy and you are afraid it's going to be taken away from you."

Mr. Gold had to agree with Archie and Belle smiled. "That's exactly it."

"Dearie, you will never lose the happy joy of Christmas. It's inside of you at all times."

Archie hugged Belle and said, "You are a beautiful young woman and you will have plenty more Christmases with all of us. You can count on it."

Belle looked up at the tree above her as Archie walked away. "Rum, what's that in the tree?" Belle asked.

Mr. Gold looked up and grinned. "It's mistletoe."

"So does that mean?"

"Yes."

"I-"

Mr. Gold cut her off and dipped her and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. It took Belle by surprise and she felt better. "Are you love birds coming back in?" boomed Granny's voice, "The door was left open and it's getting cold in here."

"Let's go my love!" Mr. Gold and Belle came back inside.

Belle felt better as she sat down beside Emma. "I never knew that Gold was a gentleman when it came to love. I always thought he was a cold hearted man," she admitted.

"Well, I've changed him and brought out that light that was lost within him."

David walked over to Belle. "You are the one he was telling me about in Fairytale land. He was telling me about true love and I asked him what he knew about it. He said that you were a brief flicker of light in his life."

"You both bring out the good in one another," Mother Superior smiled.

"I know you all think he is an evil man, but if you really got to know him you would be surprised."

Mr. Gold had been listening to Belle from across the room. "You lucked out Gold," Archie applauded him.

"I know I am."

Author's Note: So this was a tad bit dramatic in parts. It just sort of happened while I was writing. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for what comes next! NEW YEARS!


	7. New Year's Eve

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. I upped the rating to T because of the following chapter. It involves a drinking Belle. LOL

"How would you like to celebrate New Year's Eve?"

"Hmm?" Belle said.

"How would you like to celebrate New Year's Eve?"

"Well with you of course, and I don't know. What happens on New Year's Eve?"

"Well it's the day before the new year starts. Typically there is a huge celebration and people gather together and try to reach midnight for the final countdown."

"And then?"

"People drink and are merry."

"What do people usually drink?"

"Champagne!"

"I've never had that before"

Mr. Gold gasped. "We will hold a party here and invite everyone we know except Regina and have all the good stuff and champagne."

Belle had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Will you be making any recipes from your onion cookbook?"

"You can count on that dearie!"

He cackled and ran over to her. "Come here my little onion."

Belle playfully smacked him. "I am no onion, DEARIE!"

Mr. Gold gasped. "I have dibs on that word."

Belle smirked.

"I will no longer call you an onion. You are the apple of my eye."

"Really Rum? An apple? The queen uses those to harm people."

Mr. Gold sighed, "We will work on this."

Mr. Gold magically sent out invitations because he felt lazy. Belle wasn't amused but at least the magic wasn't for an evil purpose. "He's my true love," Belle would remind herself.

People called all day saying they would be at the party.

Three days later it was New Year's Eve and Mr. Gold had spent most of the day cooking delicious food including an onion dish. "Rum, it smells onion-y!" Belle yelled from the other room as she was setting a table up.

"Burn a candle!" he yelled back.

"Where are they?"

"In the closet to the right!"

Belle wandered to the closet and opened it. She gasped when she saw all of the wonders inside. She went deep into the closet and she discovered her gold ball gown. Instead of pulling out a candle, she pulled out her dress. Mr. Gold went to see what was taking her so long and when he saw her with the dress he paused.

Belle had an unreadable expression on her face as she looked at the dress and then went to put it away. She came back out and she had a candle with her. It was a rose petal scent and it smelled wonderful. She lit the candle and watched the flame dance upon the candle wick. "Belle, are you alright? You haven't said much."

"I'm fine."

Mr. Gold was not convinced but did not want to pressure her and began to walk away. "Wait," Belle called.

Mr. Gold froze in his steps. "What's bothering you?" asked Mr. Gold.

"I'm just remembering the past."

"The past has been written, but the future can be altered," smiled Gold.

"Can it?"

"I won't send you away again."

"Good, because if you do, I will surround your house with onions."

Belle was so happy when all of her friends arrived especially Ruby. They spent most of the time together when Belle wasn't standing with Mr. Gold. "How are things with the Rumpster?' asked Ruby.

"Good."

Mr. Gold began to serve champagne around 8 o'clock and when Belle tried it she fell in love with the taste. Unfortunately Belle could not hold her liquor that well and after one glass she was already feeling goofy. Belle walked over to Ruby and giggled. "Hey girllllll!"

Ruby chuckled a bit and smiled at her friend. Emma walked past Belle with a bottle of champagne and she lunged for it. Belle had it in her hands and began to chug it. "I'm alive!" she laughed as she twirled around and drank some more.

Emma brought this to Mr. Gold's attention and when he went to look for her he gasped when he saw she was standing on the table. "Belle come down," Ruby smiled.

"No, if, If I do, Mr. Gold will make me chop onions."

"No I won't sweetheart,"

"But I'm your onion and you're my dearie."

"Dearie you aren't an onion."

Belle fell to her knees and reached her arms out. It was official. Belle was drunk. "Perhaps you should lay down?" suggested Mr. Gold.

"Hehehe," giggled Belle as she jumped off the table.

Belle came up to Mr. Gold and said, "Onion."

Belle passed out.


	8. New Year's Day

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. Tomorrow is Sunday! YAY

"Belle, sweetheart?"

Belle stirred awake and opened her eyes to see Mr. Gold hovering over her. "Rum? What happened?"

"You had a bit too much to drink and you passed out."

Belle was embarrassed. "Oh dear, I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself."

Mr. Gold was amused. "I did didn't I?"

Belle was blushing and then said, "What time is it?"

"It's just after midnight."

"So I missed it."

Mr. Gold nodded as Belle leaned forward to get up. "Is everyone still here?"

"A few people yes."

Belle slowly got out of bed and went downstairs to find Ruby, Archie, David, Mary Margaret, and August.

"Feeling better?" asked Ruby.

"Yes," smiled Belle.

Belle sat down on the couch and heard a boom. Mr. Gold opened the front door and there were fireworks going off. He walked outside with everyone behind him including Belle. She was curious. When she saw the fireworks she smiled out of joy. They lit up the sky and were so beautiful. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and turned to see Mr. Gold. He looked at her and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Do you have a New Year's resolution?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Yes I do, I want to try new things I never have before. What about you?"

"Besides finding my son, I want to fall more in love with you."

"Is that even possible?"

"Probably not, but I already love you so much."

"I thought you were going to say something about the onion cookbook."

"We seriously have to get over the whole onion thing."

"It's your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Our love is like a shooting star. Not everyone sees it, but when they do it's beautiful and it's rare."

Mr. Gold was so happy. He was with his true love and they were holding each other close as the fireworks went off overhead. He knew in his heart that the new year was going to be amazing and filled with new surprises and great times with Belle. He was in love.

And in that moment there was a shooting star that was traveling across the sky. "Look at that!" gasped Ruby.

Mr. Gold and Belle looked at one another. It was almost like it was a sign from above. It brought happy chills to both of their spines. "It's so beautiful," smiled Archie.

"Rare and beautiful," sighed David.

"Not everyone has the chance to see one!" added Mary Margaret.

"I wonder what would have happened if I said our love was like an onion?" whispered Belle.

"I don't know."

Mr. Gold and Belle looked at their friends and then back at each other. "Happy New year Belle."

"Happy New Year Rumpelstiltskin ."

The fireworks had stopped and everyone went back home. "Goodnight all!" everyone said.

Belle and Mr. Gold went inside and went to sleep.

Three more shooting stars went across the sky.

Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.


	9. Valentine's Day and Operation Cupid

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. Last night's episode amazing…I cried during the library scene. Perhaps I should write a scene with hamburgers. Enjoy.

"What is Valentine's Day?" Belle asked Ruby while she was having lunch at Granny's Diner.

Ruby paused as she was wiping the counter and thought how to phrase it. "It happens every year on February 14th, and basically it's a day to honor your love with someone. People do romantic things, give each other gifts."

"Don't people already do that?"

"I'm not so sure how the holiday came about, but I know that's not what it originally was about," admitted Ruby as she put the towel down.

"I wonder what Rumplestiltskin wants to do."

Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and Belle burst out into laughter. "What kinds of gifts do people get on Valentine's day?"

"Chocolates, flowers, bears, sexy things."

Belle's eyebrows rose and she turned bright pink and Ruby chuckled. "You asked."

"Do you think Rum would like s-"

"BELLE!" gasped Ruby.

"Not what I was going to ask, but I was going to ask what you think Rum would like."

Ruby shrugged and came around the corner. "Something homemade is always cute!"

Belle went home and tried to think of what to get Mr. Gold.

Meanwhile, Mr. Gold was trying to think of what he could do for Belle on Valentine's Day. "What to get her," he repeated over and over in his shop.

Henry randomly popped into the shop while Mr. Gold wasn't looking, but he had heard the bell. "Surprise her Mr. Gold! Henry smiled as he accidentally scared Mr. Gold.

"Henry, how?"

"Well you know what she likes, just follow your heart."

Mr. Gold thought to himself and then smirked. "I think I will take her out to dinner, maybe take a stroll in the forest, and then perhaps take her to the wishing well."

"That sounds good," Henry nodded.

It was now Valentine's Day and Belle had baked Mr. Gold his favorite cake, dark chocolate with chocolate frosting. She also got him some tea for the chipped tea cup. She had arranged the stuff on a table so when Mr. Gold came downstairs he would see it. And of course when he did come down he was happy.

Mr. Gold had a bouquet of flowers for Belle and it was a variety of tulips, roses, orchids, and snap dragons. "It's beautiful Rumple," Belle examined as she put the flowers in a vase.

Mr. Gold handed Belle a package and she opened it carefully. It was a beautiful tea cup with a chip in it. "We can match now," Mr. Gold laughed.

Belle placed her tea cup down and hugged Mr. Gold. "Would you like to go to Granny's for dinner?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Sure!"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" they said at the same time.

When Belle and Mr. Gold arrived, Ruby had them seated immediately and gave them a few moments to look over the menu. It wasn't really necessary because both of them knew what they wanted. Ruby came back and said, "What will it be?"

"Two iced teas and two hamburgers!" ordered Belle grinning.

Ruby didn't even write that down. She ran over to the window and called out the order.

The food was warm and delicious and it reminded Belle of her first date with Mr. Gold. They were having the same meal that they did on their first date. Warm memories flooded Belle's heart and she was eating and she stared into space. Mr. Gold took a French fry and threw it at Belle waking her up from her daze. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" he cooed.

"I'm not Aurora, I'm Belle," she smirked taking Mr. Gold's French fry.

Mr. Gold gasped and took one of Belle's fries. "Hey!" frowned Belle.

"We're even."

Belle threw a pickle at Mr. Gold. "Have this."

Mr. Gold picked up the pickle and wiggled it. "It looks…gross."

He set the pickle down on a side plate.

When their meal was over, Mr. Gold and Belle went on a walk through the forest as the sun was setting. "What a beautiful place," exclaimed Belle.

"It is, but it's nothing like home."

Along the way, they had bumped into Emma who was walking with August, and they had also run into Archie Hopper and Mother Superior walking together. "I remember on one Valentine's Day in our other world, a dwarf asked me for advice."

"Which one?"

"Dreamy."

"Oh you mean Grumpy/Leroy!"

"Oh Leroy is in this world?"

"Of course!"

"Is he with his love?"

Mr. Gold didn't say anything and Belle gasped. "We have to do something about this!"

"What can we do?"

"We need to get them back together. We shall call it Operation Cupid."

"Belle, it's complicated. Leroy's love is a nun."

Belle paused and then thought to herself. "Well at least let's get them back together, see what happens."

"I am afraid that you will have to talk to the woman. The nuns and I don't get along. The nun you want is Sister Astrid or also known as Nova."

"Great let's get started."

"Belle what about our Valentine's day?"

"We can celebrate it anytime we want. Besides what is more romantic than playing matchmaker to a couple of lonely souls? Also think about this. If Jefferson hadn't helped me, I might still be locked up."

Mr. Gold went white with terror. No one would take his Belle away. "Okay then," Mr. Gold gave in, "Let the love fest begin."

Belle grabbed Mr. Gold's hand and she whispered, "Together."

And they were off!


	10. Operation Cupid

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc.

Belle and Mr. Gold were running in opposite directions. He went to look for Leroy and she went to find Sister Astrid. Belle and Mr. Gold agreed to meet back at the time clock in the center of town. Thank goodness Belle didn't wear heels on this night. She could almost see the nunnery and her heart was racing. She got to the front door and knocked softly. The door opened and Mother Superior opened it. "May I help you dear?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Sister Astrid, or Nova?" Belle inquired.

Mother Superior paused for a moment and stepped away from the door. "Astrid?" she called.

There was a scuffle like sound and there in all her glory appeared Astrid with a suitcase. "Yes?" Astrid smiled.

"This young lady is looking for you. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay great!"

Astrid was out the door with her suitcase as she walked with Belle. "Goodbye Astrid, we shall miss you here!"

"Before we begin, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to find myself and perhaps the one that got away. He was called Dreamy in our other world and here he is Leroy. I have been looking for him since the curse was broken. Mother Superior told me I couldn't leave and I had to stay. I have had enough and I want to see the world and go sailing with Leroy."

"That's so romantic," sighed Belle.

"But, um, I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I'm taking you to see Leroy."

Astrid dropped her suitcase in shock. "Really? But why?"

"Because I believe in true love and it's Valentine's day. Someone reunited myself and my true love. I thought I would pay it forward by doing the same for someone else. "

Astrid hugged Belle and smiled. "Thank you, Belle."

"You know my name!"

"Of course! You are the girl that changed Mr. Gold. You are considered a heroine and you are very brave for doing such a thing. Everyone else is scared of him. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Getting Leroy," Belle answered.

"Ah I see, he sent you because he has a complicated history with the nuns."

"Rumple has complicated histories with everyone. Including himself."

"Everything Rumplestiltskin does has a price. What's his price for this?"

"This is coming from me, I just want you to be happy and do whatever your heart wants."

They arrived at the time clock and coming in the opposite direction was Mr. Gold and Leroy. "This better not be a set up buster!" Leroy snapped.

Leroy froze when he saw Astrid. His heart was racing and he felt like his world was spinning. He ran to her. "Sister…Astrid?"

"Just Astrid now," smiled Astrid.

"It's you," Leroy felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

"It's me," giggled Astrid.

"We never got to see the world," sighed Leroy, "We never got to sail."

Belle walked over to Mr. Gold and whispered, "How'd you get him to come along?"

"It's my little secret," teased Mr. Gold.

Belle hugged Mr. Gold and he wrapped his arm around her. "Astrid, when I left you in the other world, I lost who I was. I no longer was Dreamy, I became Grumpy. I love you and I want to spend my life with you traveling and sailing and all of those wonderful promises we made. I don't have a ring with me, I want to marry you. Please say that you will, and we can make all of our dreams come true."

Leroy knelt on the ground and Astrid was crying as he reached for her hand. "Leroy, of course I will."

Belle was so happy and she turned to look at Mr. Gold who looked a bit teary eyed. "You're crying?" Belle mouthed.

Mr. Gold shook his head. "Something in my eye," he lied.

Truth be told, Mr. Gold wanted to propose to Belle, but he felt so cowardly. He didn't want to take away from Leroy and Astrid, so he decided that he was going to wait until the perfect moment.

Belle meanwhile sighed romantically at the sight before her. She secretly wished that Mr. Gold would do the same, but she in her heart didn't want to take away from Leroy and Astrid who were hugging and kissing. If Granny were there she would have blushed.

"Come on dearie, let's go," Mr. Gold urged.

He took her hand and they walked down the street. Belle looked down the road and Mr. Gold looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Us."

"Belle, are you happy with me?"

"Of course Rum," Belle smiled, "Are you happy with me?"

"But of course, you are my true love."

Mr. Gold kissed Belle as a shooting star went flying overhead. "Before the night ends, I want to take you to the wishing well."

"Again? You already brought magic, what else will you bring?"

"This time, it's for you. I'm am taking you there so you can make a wish, and I hope that it will come true for you."

"There isn't much that I wish for, I already have so many things."

"No one is perfect, there must be one thing that you wish for."

Belle didn't say a word and they continued on their way to the well. When they arrived, Mr. Gold handed Belle a penny. "Make a wish," he whispered.

Belle close her eyes and made a wish. The penny dropped and Belle's heart soared.

Author's Note: What do you think she wished for? Stay tuned.


	11. Operation Cupid Version 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. Since the last chapter was showing what was going on between Belle and Astrid, I wanted this chapter to focus on how Mr. Gold got Leroy to come with him. Enjoy.

Belle had disappeared around the corner to find Astrid, and Mr. Gold went to look for Leroy. Where would he be? Since the curse was broken, Leroy had stopped drinking as much so he couldn't be found at the local bars. He wasn't at Granny's Diner either.

Probably the mines, Mr. Gold thought to himself. Mr. Gold was in luck though because at that moment Leroy was walking past him. "Leroy!" called Mr. Gold.

Leroy paused at the sound of Gold's voice. "What do you want buster?"

"I have a proposition for you!"

"I don't want anything to do with you Gold."

"This isn't for me. This is for you, your beloved Astrid, and making Belle happy."

"You've found Astrid?"

"No I didn't. Belle did, and now I am here for you."

"Shoulda done it the other way. I don't trust you."

Mr. Gold sighed in frustration. "Look, Leroy-"

"But I know you wouldn't lie about Belle. I'll go with you, but if this is a lie, you will be sorry."

Mr. Gold's eyes glittered with satisfaction and they began to walk to the clock. When Mr. Gold saw Belle with Astrid, he knew that their mission was complete. "This better not be a set up," Leroy yelled.

And as soon as he saw Astrid, he ran to her. Mr. Gold felt proud of what he was doing. This proved that he wasn't all that evil. He did believe in love, although he had a rough time with it. Nothing was perfect until Belle came along. Mr. Gold felt tears stinging in his eyes as he watched Leroy propose to Astrid. If only Mr. Gold wasn't so scared he would have done so. He was afraid that Belle would say no and it would break his heart. He wasn't ready yet. And plus this was Astrid and Leroy's moment. There would be a time when Gold and Belle could have theirs.

Belle and Mr. Gold walked to the wishing well. He watched Belle the entire time and when she made her wish at the well he was happy. He got to do what he wanted with her. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that."

"But why? I can make all of your wishes come true."

"Yes, but then it wouldn't be as magical."

"Oh dearie, I'm very magical."

"Rumple, please."

"I will find out what you wished for, even if I have to tickle it out of you."

He went to tickle Belle and she began to squirm and laugh. "I'm still not telling you," Belle managed to say through her laughing fits.

Mr. Gold sighed in defeat. "Is the dark one ticklish?" asked Belle.

"No," he answered rather quickly.

Belle raised an eyebrow and went to tickle him and he buckled over roaring with laughter. "Well who would have known?" Belle smugly thought aloud.

She stopped and he caught his breath.

She spotted a bench and she and Mr. Gold sat down enjoying the beautiful night sky. "Are you cold?" asked Mr. Gold as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm good now."

Belle snuggled close to Mr. Gold and they kept each other warm. "I thought it was so sweet that Leroy proposed to Astrid. They hadn't been reunited long and he already asked her to marry him."

"Yes it was great."

Belle grew silent.

"Do you think we will ever get married?"

Belle was met with silence. "I hadn't thought about it," Mr. Gold lied.

Belle looked a bit crushed and then asked, "Do you want to get married?"

She was met with another moment of silence. "Perhaps…why are you so interested in marriage?"

Belle scooted away from Mr. Gold and wrapped her arms around herself. "Lots of people here are. Everyone has some sort of happy ending or are in the middle of getting one. Except for us."

"Are you saying you're unhappy?"

"No, it's just that-"

"It's just what?" Mr. Gold snapped.

Belle looked hurt. "It's just that I wanted to have a family one day. I want to have children. I want a dog! Or a cat!"

"Belle, you know how I feel about children."

"I know, but people change. Rumplestiltskin, please."

"Is that what you wished for? Marriage? Family? Children?"

Belle didn't say a word as Mr. Gold snapped at her. "With my luck, I would ruin this family. You would leave me and who knows what would happen with our child."

"Rumplestiltskin, I'm not the same as your first wife. I'm different."

"Oh Belle, she was like you. She wanted to see the world and explore. But I kept her trapped and she didn't love me. The first chance she had, she ran away."

"Rumplestiltskin, I love you, I won't run. I don't feel trapped."

"You say this now, but wait dearie, it will happen."

"What's gotten into you?" cried Belle.

"My memories. Perhaps you would have been better off never coming to find me. I am not what you want. Go back to your father, go back to Gaston. I don't want you anymore."

Belle ran away from him sobbing hysterically.

Suddenly, Mr. Gold jolted awake. He had been dreaming and he turned to see if Belle was still there next to him. Of course she was and she was sleeping soundly. Mr. Gold looked at his alarm clock and it read 5 am. He looked at the calendar and it was February 14th. The whole thing had been a dream. Mr. Gold woke up Belle and shook her. "Belle, I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"You and I had a huge fight and you left me again all over marriage and having a family."

Belle was silent as she rubbed her eyes. "I just want you to know that I would love to have a family with you. Let's have children! Let's get a dog! Let's get a cat. One day we will be married. I love you!"

Mr. Gold totally glomped Belle and as he cuddled with her she mumbled, "That's nice Rum."

She instantly fell back asleep and was snoring in his arms.


	12. For When the Time is Right

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. Yes the whole thing with Astrid and Leroy was a dream. This chapter is the real Valentine 's Day. Enjoy!

When Belle awoke later on, she woke up face to face with Mr. Gold and it startled her. "Uh, hi?"

"Good morning!" he nuzzled her.

Belle scooted close to him. "You're warm."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "What did you want to do for Valentine's day?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Not sure," Belle smiled.

"In my dream last night, we got Astrid and Leroy back together, and then went to a wishing well."

"Did you make a wish?"

"No, but you did."

Belle's eyes met Mr. Gold's. "What did I wish for?"

"For us to have a family, get married, etc."

Belle slowly nodded and said, "Do you know what I dreamed about?"

"What did you dream?"

"I had a dream that you and I got into a huge fight and we broke up. Leroy got us back together and then we got married."

"It seems we are on the same wavelength."

Mr. Gold entwined his hands in Belle's and kissed her hand. "Perhaps one day we will," he smiled.

"Perhaps," Belle smiled.

"I have an idea of what we can do, let's go into the forest and go on an adventure."

"Great!"

"Let's go on horseback."

"Where will we get a horse?"

"Magic."

Belle wasn't amused as they got out of bed and got dressed. They both stood outside and Mr. Gold closed his eyes and magically conjured a horse. Belle was nervous and went over to the horse. She picked up a stick and poked the horse to see what would happen. He turned his head and looked at Belle. She dropped the stick and walked over to the side. Using her hand she lovingly began to stroke the muzzle of Mr. Gold's horse. "What's his name?" asked Belle.

"Charlie."

"Good boy Charlie," whispered Belle as she continued to pet him.

Mr. Gold hopped onto the horse first and then offered Belle his hand. She took it and he lifted her up onto the horse. "Giddy up Charlie," called Mr. Gold.

Belle's heart was racing with excitement as they took off. She hadn't been on a horse in forever and as a young girl she loved it. She was snug close against Mr. Gold and every time he would speak to her it would tickle her ear and she would giggle. When they got into town, people were staring at them. They didn't care though. They were happy and in love.

"Oh look, there is my father!" exclaimed Belle.

Mr. Gold directed the horse over to the flower shop and when Moe French saw them he wasn't happy. "Gold" he sneered.

"French," Mr. Gold smirked.

Suddenly, Charlie lifted up his tail and he took a giant crap in front of Moe. "Have fun cleaning that up!" yelled Mr. Gold as they took off.

Belle laughed so hard. "I totally owned him," laughed Gold.

"Whoah cool!" came the voice of young Henry.

Henry came running up to Charlie and touched his stomach. "Someone's a chubby little horse," teased Henry.

David Nolan and Emma Swan came running after him. "Belle, Mr. Gold," smiled David.

"Miss French, Mr. Gold," Emma nodded, "Where are you off to?"

"The forest," Belle's eyes glittered.

"Well have fun and be safe."

And they were off again.

They came upon the forest and once inside it was full of mystery and magic. The sun went away and it began to rain. Thunder rumbled through and Belle looked up to the sky. "I love the rain," she shouted.

"Do you really?" asked Mr. Gold.

They hopped off the horse and went underneath a clearing waiting for the weather to calm down. "Of course," she replied, "It's so peaceful and calming and the feel of it against my skin is thrilling."

Belle stepped out from the clearing and began to splash in the puddles. Mr. Gold chuckled at Belle and went to join her. The rain continued and Belle admitted, "I've always wanted to share a kiss in the rain."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, there is something romantic about kissing in the rain."

Mr. Gold grabbed her hand and they looked up to the sky and then each other. Mr. Gold held her face in his hands and their eyes met. They leaned forward and Belle's dream came true. They kissed in the rain. It was everything Belle had wanted and more.

"I love you Belle."

"I love you Rumplestiltskin."

The rain began to stop and the sun peaked through the clouds. A rainbow emerged into the sky. "There is a legend that at the end of the rainbow lays treasure," Belle said.

"Perhaps we should see what treasure lays there."

They hopped onto the back of the horse and went to follow the rainbow and see what treasure laid there for them. The rainbow came to an end right at the line of the end of town. Belle hopped off first followed by Mr. Gold. They saw two boxes. One was labeled for Belle and the other was for Mr. Gold.

When Belle opened hers, it was a bunch of books and she was content. When Mr. Gold opened his there was a small box. He turned away so Belle couldn't see it. He opened it and there was a ring. There was a note attached to it and it said, "For when the time is right."

"What did you get?" asked Belle.

"A key."

"A key to what?"

"I'm not sure, only time will tell. What did you get?"

"Books."

But Belle knew that in her box there wasn't just books. She had found a baby blanket. She knew at some point she was going to have a child. She didn't want to tell Mr. Gold yet. There was a note on it that also read "For when the time is right".


	13. Dinner

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. Enjoy!

Mr. Gold could feel the weight of the ring in his pocket with every step he took. It was growing heavy and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to wait. He was getting anxious about it, but he wasn't ready. For when the time is right he kept reminding himself over and over. Belle could tell that something was wrong and she looked at him and asked, "Are you alright Rum?"

"Yes dear, just thinking."

They continued walking and went into Granny's Diner. Ruby was wearing all red and the whole diner was decorated in hearts. "Belle, Gold," she pointed them to a table.

They walked over and before they could sit down. Belle spotted Leroy sitting alone. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gasped when he saw who it was. "Do you remember me?" Belle asked.

"Of course I do, you're Belle."

"And you're Dreamy/Leroy."

"That's right. But don't forget Grumpy sister."

"Did you ever find your true love?"

Mr. Gold coughed to get Belle's attention but she was ignoring him. "I went to find her, but I ran into the Blue Fairy who told me to let her go," admitted Leroy.

Belle's eyes widened in horror. "So, it didn't work out?"

"I haven't found her since the curse was broken. I've been searching for her."

"You should go find her and be with your true love."

"What about you sister? Have you found true love?"

"I did."

Belle turned to look at Mr. Gold and waved. "Be careful with him sister, he's the dark one."

"I know, but there is more to him than meets the eye Leroy."

Leroy got up from his table and walked over to Mr. Gold. He had a grumpy look in his eyes. "Gold, you treat her right, you got yourself a good woman. Got it buster?"

Mr. Gold was terrified briefly but quickly nodded his head so Leroy would leave him alone. Leroy went back to his table and grinned smugly. "Leroy, I hope that one day you find your true love again."

When Belle went back to her table, Mr. Gold was gone. Belle looked around and didn't see him. She shrugged and ordered her ice tea.

Moments later, Mr. Gold appeared and excused himself. "I had a phone call, sorry Belle," he mumbled.

"That's okay."

They ordered their dinner and Belle looked over at Leroy sadly. "Poor guy," she sighed.

Mr. Gold was grinning he knew something that Belle didn't. Five minutes went by and the door to the diner opened. In walked a tall pretty woman with brown hair and dark eyes. She wore a simple blue dress. "Leroy?"

Belle looked at the woman and then back at Mr. Gold. He just smiled and said, "Magical things happen on Valentine's day."

Leroy got up at the sound of his name being called. "Yeah, what do you want?"

He froze when he saw it was Astrid. "Astrid?"

She giggled and nodded and threw her arms around him and they spun almost knocking Ruby over. "Mr. Gold told me you were here and I had to see for myself. I left the nunnery so we could be together."

Belle was so happy for Leroy and she turned to Mr. Gold and said, "Not only are you the dark one…you are cupid."

"Let's see the world together, help me finish my boat," begged Leroy.

"Together!"

Belle and Mr. Gold's dinner arrived and they turned away so they could eat. "Ruby, we didn't order hamburgers," Mr. Gold called.

"It's on the house," Ruby responded.

Belle lifted the bun and the patty was shaped like a heart, so was Mr. Gold's and they both laughed. "Hamburgers, I guess that will be our special food," they said at the same time.

"Belle, why don't you sit next to me?"

Belle scooted over to where Mr. Gold sat and he wrapped his arm around her while they ate dinner together. What a happy couple indeed. But then the door opened and in came Gaston and his wheel chair. "Evening," Gaston declared as he rolled in.

He spotted Mr. Gold and Belle and made his way over to the table. "Belle, will you be my valentine?"

"No."

"Please?"

Belle ignored Gaston and Regina came up to him. "I will be," she said hopefully.

She wheeled him away and tried to seduce him. "Besides," Belle added after Gaston was gone, "I already have one."

"Oh me too," Mr. Gold teased, "It's the town's librarian."

Belle giggled to herself, the pawnbroker/dealmaker and the librarian, who would have thought? She finished her hamburger and watched as Ruby brought over a huge ice cream sundae. It was vanilla ice cream with heaps of whipped cream and chocolate sauce and nuts. Mr. Gold and Belle split the sundae and Mr. Gold playfully flicked whipped cream at Belle's nose. She took some of the chocolate sauce and rubbed it on his nose. They were laughing at each other, being playful. "Would you excuse me for a minute Belle?" Gold requested.

Belle nodded and Mr. Gold went to find Ruby. "Ruby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Is it too cheesy to propose marriage on Valentine's day?"

Ruby's eyes widened as she asked, "Are you going to ask Belle?"

"I want to, but I'm not sure now is the right time," he admitted.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Of course."

"Then in my opinion, there is no better time than now," Ruby smiled.

"Should I do it in the diner? Or should I take her elsewhere?"

Ruby paused and said, "Her friends are all here in the diner. So if you want it to be a public declaration of your love I say do it."

Mr. Gold adjusted himself and cracked his back and arms. "I think the time is now."

Ruby cheered as she and Mr. Gold went back into the restaurant.


	14. Proposal

Author's Note: I don't own anything. I apologize for not updating in a while. My mother was in the hospital, but she is okay now. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, etc. Enjoy!

Mr. Gold came back into the restaurant and looked for his table to find Belle. Belle was staring into space as she took her spoon and absentmindedly played with it and stirred it in the glass cup with the leftover syrup from the ice cream sundae. She was humming and she broke out of her trance when she heard Mr. Gold's cane.

"Welcome back," she smiled.

"Sorry," he grinned.

Belle wiggled in her seat and settled in as Mr. Gold came to sit down. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes."

Mr. Gold paid the bill and then they walked outside. The weight of the ring was dragging him down. "Belle, close your eyes," he whispered.

She gave him a look as she stopped and closed her eyes. He pulled the ring out and got down on his knee. Belle slowly opened her eyes and she gasped.

"We both want this," Mr. Gold whispered, "Please say yes and make me the happiest monster in this world."

Belle was crying out of pure joy. "For the 100th time, you are not a monster Rumple, you are a man."

"You make me the man I am! Will you?"

"Of course I will!"

Mr. Gold slid the ring onto her hand and it began to sparkle. He got up and he took Belle in his arms and kissed her. She laughed and she playfully licked his cheek. "Why did you just lick my face? You aren't a cat," he teased.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Belle and Mr. Gold turned around to find Ruby and she was crying out of happiness. "It's about damn time this happened. Thank goodness."

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer.


	15. Saint Patrick's Day

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

"I know you like to wear blue, but Belle do you own anything green?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I might, I would have to look. Why green?"

"Saint Patrick's day is coming up and if you don't wear green, people will pinch you."

"Why would they do that?" gasped a horrified Belle.

Mr. Gold shrugged as he leaned against his cane. "Did you want me to explain St. Paddy's day?"

Belle gulped. "People wear green, drink a lot, be merry, and children make traps for leprechauns."

Belle looked horrified again. "Why would they do that? Why on earth would they want a smelly creature like that?"

Mr. Gold laughed at his beloved. "My dear fiancée, you have so much to learn of the real world."

Belle was not amused as she went to look for green clothing. She dug through her closet hoping to find something but she didn't. She had less than 24 hours to find something. "I'm going shopping," Belle huffed as Mr. Gold handed her his credit card.

Mr. Gold chuckled for he had a dirty secret. He had taken all of Belle's green clothing and hid it in a chest in his pawn shop. If Belle ever found out, she would be furious.

Belle searched high and low for a piece of green clothing, but much to her dismay she didn't find a thing. She should have known better. Giving up for the day, Belle went home. "Any luck?"

Belle threw Mr. Gold's credit card back in his face. "None."

Mr. Gold felt a twinge of sadness and went to grab Belle a green dress. When he came back into the room Belle gasped. "What's your price?" Belle demanded.

"My price is that you don't drink like you did on New Year's and pass out."

"DEAL!"

Belle went to put the dress in her room. Mr. Gold didn't want to admit it but he didn't like it when Belle wore other colors than blue or gold. Those colors in his opinion reflect her true colors. He went to go make dinner.

There was a knock on the front door and Belle went to answer the door. It was Henry! "Belle, can you help me with something?"

"Are you sure you don't want Mr. Gold?"

"No, I want your help!" smiled Henry.

"Come in," smiled Belle.

Henry carried a bag with him filled with all kinds of stuff. "What do you have there?"

"Stuff to make a leprechaun trap. Would you help me build one?"

"I've never made one Henry!"

"Neither have I. Regina never lets me have fun. We can do this together."

Mr. Gold was hovering in the doorway. He was watching them and he knew that bribing Henry to come over and do this with Belle would be fun. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Belle.

Henry whipped out a few detailed drawings of how the trap would look. "Wow, impressive."

Belle's hand traced over the design. "Let's do this!" exclaimed Henry.

The two began to build their masterpiece design. They used all the tools available. Glue, glitter, paper, cardboard, sticky paper and so much more. Belle really got into the spirit and she found herself having a ton of fun. Henry didn't feel as bad as he did for accepting Mr. Gold's deal. What was the price for this? Henry wanted to hear stories about the dark one.

They had finished the trap and Belle rubbed her forehead getting gold glitter all over it. "Haha, you are gold Belle."

"More like Belle Gold," teased Henry.

Mr. Gold went over to Belle and wiped his hand across her forehead letting the glitter get on his hand. Suddenly he giggled like he did in fairytale land and Belle gasped. Then he stared to see Belle's reaction.

"That gets me every time."

Belle smiled and took Mr. Gold's glittery hand.


	16. Father's Day

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

It was Father's day, and secretly Belle was dreading it. She had no idea how to handle it, for she had never celebrated a father's day with Mr. Gold. She got him a card, but she wasn't sure how it would make him feel. She put it on his pillow and went to go the library for work.

As soon as she walked in, the telephone rang.

"Storybrooke Library, this is Belle, how may I help you?"

"I got your card."

There was a long awkward pause. "I wasn't sure if-"

"I loved it."

Belle smiled as she leaned up against the counter. "Any plans for today?"

"I was going to look for my son, and if later you want to, you can join me!"

"Well best of luck with your search!"

Mr. Gold could not believe he had just lied to his wife. They had not been married long, just a few weeks. He wasn't going to look. He was just going to the town line and wishfully staring at the other side like he did almost every day. Belle didn't know about this.

Mr. Gold stood at the town line and stared. "A watched pot never boils."

Mr. Gold turned to see August Booth. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I know it's father's day, and I wanted to apologize for pretending to be your son."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to live without your son? To spend your whole life waiting? And just when you finally think you have what you wanted, it isn't?"

"Of course," replied August, "I lived without my father for a long time. Twenty eight years, and the day we were reunited the curse was still intact. I had to wait until it was broken."

"How did you find me?"

"Jefferson."

Mr. Gold didn't say a word as the wind ruffled his hair. He stared longingly. "Do you miss him?" asked August.

Mr. Gold looked at August with tears glistening in his eyes. "Everyday."

August didn't know what to do as Mr. Gold sobbed gently. He gingerly touched Mr. Gold's shoulder. "August, people normally come to me for deals, but just this once, I am coming to you for a deal."

"What's that?"

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, "Would you pretend to be my son….just for a few moments so that I may give you a hug? I will do anything in return."

August was shocked as he said, "This one is on me, Papa."

Mr. Gold hugged August with all of his might. "I love you Bae," he whispered.

August felt his heart break just a bit for this poor man. They separated as a car came rolling up to them. "Who is this?" asked August.

"No idea, but Storybrooke typically does not get visitors."

The passenger's door opened. "Papa?"


End file.
